Stormy Waters
by comedygirlfan
Summary: I was looking through this category and was disappointed at the amount of Chantelle-Arthur stories. They are my favourite characters! Excuse the amount of speech, etc, I imagined it on screen before writing it down. A twist in the story so far, set a while after the mugging, presuming they do get together somehow! If you have time just to leave a comment I would be really happy! :)
1. A new girl

*Imagine the music Smile - supernatural (you'd better smile, smile, smile e.t.c)*

A small yellow car pulls up into the staff car park. A happy young woman gets out of it, carrying a thin plastic bag full of files. As she crosses the road, her slip on shoe comes off and she trips a little before running on and mouthing sorry to the driver, who had to break not to hit her, who just laughs.

She walks on towards the hospital, struggling with the bag as it begins to rip under the weight of the things in it. Her phone rings and as she brings it out of her pocket, it reads : Jake calling. She doesn't have time to answer it, as, because she was not looking, she trips on an Out of Order sign and bangs her head against the automatic doors which are, obviously, out of order.

She awakens to find herself in a waiting room next to a smiling blonde nurse. Her name badge reads: Chantelle Lane.

"Hi!" The nurse says, as she hands the woman a glass of water. "Do you know where you are?"

"Yes, I'm at Holby City. Unless I've teleported!" the woman replies and takes a sip of the water. Before anyone has a chance to say anything else, a young doctor in glasses puts his head around the door. He looks at the woman for a few seconds and then awkwardly says,

"Chantelle, we need you upstairs." And walks away. The woman can sense the awkwardness in the room.

"Sorry," Chantelle says, "I really need to finish up here. I've checked you over, you should be able to go now. Were you visiting someone? Actually, don't tell me, I really should be getting on now. Sorry, but we're meant to have a new nurse starting today, and she hasn't turned up."

"Ah, yes. Not exactly the best start," the woman says. Chantelle looks puzzled. " That should be me. I'm Zoey Taylor by the way."

Zoey steps out of the lift onto the Keller ward. There is a sense of calm and quiet there. She walks down the ward, looking at the patients. She's not used to seeing so many sad people. There's a desk at the end, and doors behind leading to the lockers, apparently.

Arthur sees that girl again. She's right here on the ward! He has to hide! He crouches down behind the desk. Luckily there's no one about to watch him embarrass himself. Except...

Zoey keeps walking. Phew, she didn't see me, or so Arthur thinks. Then her feet stop, just a little away from him. He looks up at her.

"Just...lost my pen..." He says. She smiles a little and then carries on walking.

Zoey pushes the key into the lock and turns it. At the bottom of the locker is a crisp new blue nurses uniform. After getting changed she turns back to put her clothes away, and notices a small piece of paper right in the corner of the locker.

Please see me in my office at 10:15

Mr. Hansen

She looked at her watch, 10:57. Oh god!

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Says Hansen in his ever stern voice. Zoey bursts in.

"Sorry...I'm...late..." She said, breathless from running. "I had an accident. Not like that. I'm mean I...erm...well...I kind of knocked myself out. Slightly. I'm so sorry."

"I think I can excuse you this once," he said, hiding his inner laughter and, as always, keeping a straight face. "All I wanted to do was check you knew what you were doing. And by now I guess you have seen quite a lot of the hospital. Off you go." And Zoey scuttled out of the room, back to the ward.

*** a bit later on ***

Arthur goes into the stock cupboard. A sob startles him, but he doesn't make a noise. It is the new nurse, he could tell it. She was hidden behind the pillar in the middle of the cupboard. And now was his only chance. But what do you say?


	2. Meeting Zoey Taylor

A cough frightens Zoey. She looks up to see the young doctor again.

"Oh...I'm sorry," she says, wiping away tears. "It's okay, I'm coming back I just didn't want people to see me...like this.

"What's wrong?" The doctor says.

"It's...well...I just found out that my boyfriend split up with me. No, no, it's a good thing really."

"Oh." he says.

"I'm Zoey by the way."

"Oh right, I'm Arthur, I...well, er, I saw you earlier..."

"Yeah, I knocked myself out. What an idiot." They both laugh a little. "Bet there's never been a worse start."

"It's not that bad..." He says. She looks at him. "Okay it is that bad."

"I met Chantelle," she said. She watched his face turn a different shade of pink. "Is there something, erm, going on between you?" Arthur sighs.

"I might as well tell you, I mean, you'll find out somehow. I used to...used to..."

"Yeah..." She says, already making sense of what she'd seen.

"But she didn't like me, not in that way. I mean, we used to be really good friends but now it's just really awkward..."

"That's so sad!"

"Not really. I was just stupid, do you know, I made her a mix tape that spelled out her name. How stupid is that!?"

"Aww, that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard!" He looks at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah...I really should get going now." She says.

"Wait, before you go, can I have your number?...Just in case...for work..."

"Oh, sure." Zoey says and casually writes it on his palm with a biro.

Arthur is busy talking to a patient when Chantelle comes to do the observations. He clasps his hands together, but not before she has seen the writing.

"What's that?" She asks in a friendly tone.

"Nothing."

"Don't be silly," she says. "Is it a phone number?"

"It's none of your business." He says, and walks off in a huff towards Zoey. Chantelle realises what the number was and her face turns stormy. Now she's not the only delightful nurse on the ward...

"Bye guys! I'm going now." Zoey says cheerily and she walks off. Both Arthur and Chantelle stare after her.

"Wait. She went the wrong way!" Says Chantelle, watching her turn in the wrong direction.

"Should I go after her?" Arthur says.

"She'll find her way."

"I think I should." he says, walking out of the door and speeding up when he's out of sight. He follows Zoey up some stairs and down some corridors, never catching her, only just seeing her turn every corner. Wherever she's going, it's not the entrance!

Just as he thinks he has no idea where she has gone, he hears something going on right near the end of the corridor. He peers into the children's ward, and there is Zoey, sat on one of those tiny chairs, singing a song (Just Haven't Met You Yet). She strums a guitar as she sings:

"...I might have to wait, I'll never give up

I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck

Wherever you are, whenever it's right

You'll come out of nowhere and into my life

And I know that we can be so amazing

And, baby, your love is gonna change me

And now I can see every possibility

And somehow I know that it'll all turn out

You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out

And I promise you, kid, I give so much more than I get

I just haven't met you yet..."

Halfway through, she spots Arthur outside, but she has no choice but to keep singing. She catches his eye and carries on singing with a smile. Once she has finished she starts a conversation with one of the children and Arthur walks away, slightly confused at how much that song actually fits with his thoughts.

Ping.

One new message.

'Hi'

Zoey sets the number into her contacts. Little does she know how much bravery that took to send. She quickly replies:

'Heya'

'You ok?'

'Bored. I have nothing to do'

'Me too'

'Want to meet up then? I feel like I need to get to know you'

Arthur reads the message, his heart beating fast.

'Where?' He replies.

'The Old Oak, it's just down the road from me'

'I know it'

'C u there in half an hour?'

'Ok!'

...

'Is this a date?' Arthur texts naively. Zoey reads it and laughs and replies:

'Maybe. If you want it to be.'

'I think I do.'

Zoey walks into the pub, her short-ish cream dress flowing as she walks. She's wearing flats again, which makes you notice how short she is. She hops up onto a little stool next to him and says,

"Hi! Sorry, was I late?" and orders a lemonade.

"No I don't think so." Her lemonade arrived with a straw and she swirls is around the glass until bubbles come up and the popping sound fills the awkward silence. "So," he says, "What did you use to do?"

"I used to run a clothes shop. Well I still do, kind of. Bit of a change I know...well, this conversation's going nowhere."

"I know. I'm beginning to wish I'd never agreed to this. It's almost a form of torture, I'm so bad at talking."

"I love talking, I can do enough for the both of us. Stop worrying about what to say though, I really don't mind!" She says with a smile.


	3. Must be Dreamin'

A few lemonades later, Zoey is getting bored.

"Want to come back to my house?" She suggests. "Nothing heavy, but I have a TV, and a secret stash of Pop Tarts."

"Oh, erm, yes...er yes." Arthur replies, even though he has no idea what Pop Tarts are.

They walk back to her house just as the sun is setting. There is a gentle breeze.

"I love sunset," Zoey says, "The colours are beautiful!"

"Yeah..."

"This is getting a bit clichéd."

"Yes...yes, erm, it is." Zoey laughs. "What's funny?"

"You, well you're just so..."

"So what!?"

"So sweet! And nervous!"

"Oh, sorry..."

"It's not bad! It's just you, isn't it."

"Oh...well...I guess?"

Zoey pushes the door open.

"Well, welcome to the hellhole." She says. Arthur looks round. It's modern, with bright, plain walls and lots of pictures in sleek black frames. Exactly the opposite of his house. She carelessly starts pushing cardboard boxes to the corner of the room. "Like I said, I have a clothes shop. Online though. I hardly do anything with it now. Except my house seems to have become a warehouse. Sorry." He never knew there were clothes shops online. Well, not many anyway. "You can sit down you know." She said, and pointed to her sofa. She flicks on the TV as she walks past into the kitchen. There's the noise of a toaster turning on.

She walks back into the room.

"You can put what you like on, you know" she says, handing him the remote.

"I wouldn't know." He says, and Zoey looks puzzled. "I don't own a TV."

"Woah. You have missed SO much." The toaster 'pops' and she goes in to get it, then comes back with two pop tarts. She offers the plate to him. "Want one?"

"Okay." He says, and watches her nibble round the outside of her's, before eating the inside, and he does the same.

"I saw you earlier," he says, "In the children's ward."

"Well, I like to help out, they all look so sad and they must get bored."

"You were really good."

"Oh thank you! I could give you a song now if you like, I've got my guitar." He nods and she runs off to fetch it. The guitar has been painted white with cartoon flowers all over it. It says SMILES at the top in big letters.

"Why does it say that?" He asks.

"It's sort of my nickname, you know, 'cause I'm always smiling! Well normally I am. Do you have a nickname?"

"Not really. I guess...well this other nurse Gemma, she uses to call me sniffles because...well..." He sniffs.

"Aww, cute!"

She starts to sing Call Me Maybe and then It's A Beautiful Day. She goes on singing late into the night, while Arthur listens intently. Neither of them take any notice of the time...

Arthur's Dream

The church is light and colourful, with rainbows coming through the stained glass windows. An organ starts up with 'Here comes the bride' as Arthur walks down the aisle in a comical looking wedding dress. There are random people just watching. At the altar stands Chantelle, Zoey and Malick (for no apparent reason at all) dressed as the vicar.

"Well, who are you going to choose?" Says Zoey and Chantelle both at once, in a spooky way. Arthur looks behind him to see that the once random guests have turned into a sea of Chantelles one side, and a sea of Zoeys on the other..

Arthur awakens with a start, still on Zoey's sofa. He breathes heavily for a bit, still frightened from his dream, but he falls asleep again before he has chance to work out where he is.

He wakes up again a few hours later, to see a small cream and brown rabbit sat at his feet, sniffing him.

"Sorry, I let him out of his cage." Zoey says, plonking a plate of toast on his lap and swiftly moving on to do something else. She seems so energetic for this time in the morning.

"What time is it?"

"About quarter to eight."

"Oh! I need to get home!" He says.

"It's fine, calm it. I've got loads of clothes, have these." And she places an outfit, neatly folded, next to him on the sofa. "I guessed your size. Keep them if you want. There's a shower and everything down there." She says, pointing to a coridoor before she dances up the stairs.


	4. We broke up

Arthur climbs into the passenger seat of the little yellow car and Zoey turns on the radio as she drives off the driveway. She starts singing along and Arthur is lost in thought. Thoughts like: Why am I here? Why would she like me? How did this even happen?

As they get out of the car, he turns to Zoey and says

" Thank you... for everything."

"No problem," she says, " it was fun!"

He kisses her. She looks down, and then looks at him for a bit with a blank face. He takes a step back.

" I'm so sorry," he says, "I don't know why..."

" No...there's no need to be awkward..."

And she kisses him. Chantelle watches from the window, crestfallen, and red hot fury bubbling inside her.

Antoine (Malick is easier) does a double take as Arthur and Zoey walk in chatting. She says something to Arthur and them runs off, leaving him in the cafe/entrance. Malick raises his eyebrows at him and walks away.

***The day before Zoey arrived***

"What about all those things you said?"

"Maybe they were lies. I say loads of things I don't mean."

"I thought you liked me?"

"Yeah well I DID. This should have never happened."

"What do you mean?"

"This. You. Me. Us. I never should have told you anything."

"Why are you doing this now? Please."

"I don't want to lie to you any longer. You're nice and I like you, but not in that way anymore."

"That's what I said to you! Go on, say the rest."

"Well okay, we can still be friends."

"Hah. Good luck."

"Well now you know how it feels. I get the feeling you never liked me in the first place."

"I did...I promise. I don't break promises."

"Don't bring that up again. And if you don't break promises, why did you do what you did?"

"It's not what it looks like!"

"Really. Well the facts are there, I'm just going to have to trust my instincts."

"Maybe they're wrong!"

"I do a lot of things wrong. But not this time."

"I can't believe YOU are breaking up with ME."

"You better had. "

"Don't do this to me, Arthur."

"I'm no coward anymore. See you later, Chantelle Lane."

***The present day ***

"You player!" Malick says to Arthur. "Didn't know you had it in you."

"It wasn't my fault...I didn't..."

"Yeah, yeah...one day, that has to be a record."

"What?"

"I have no idea what she sees in you. No offence."

Before Arthur has the chance to reply, Zoey walks over to them and says,

"I can hear you, you know." And walks off towards a patient, laughing.

Chantelle watches on, a scowl on her face. They're pulling faces at each other and laughing. Zoey is wearing his glasses. Why? It's probably the only day Chantelle hasn't smiled. All those memories, forgotten in a few hours. How could he move on so quickly? She sneaks out of the ward. Not that they'd notice, they're too busy being perfect. She sits in a toilet cubicle and tries to release her anger. She starts crying. She doesn't realise she's doing it until she feels the tears rolling down her face.

"Chantelle? Are you in here?" Zoey calls into the bathroom.

"I'll be out in a second." She tries to keep her voice strong but it goes wobbly at the end.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Chantelle sees Zoey's feet outside the door.

"If there's something you need to tell me, you should tell me before it's too late." Chantelle opens the door.

"Just shut up. I'm not telling you anything." She pushes Zoey and storms off. Zoey twists and falls against the wall, hurting her ankle.

Zoey goes back to the ward, trying not to limp. Pretending to be strong, when really, it hurts like hell. She sits down on a chair by the desk, and tries to put her leg in an okay position, where no one can see she is in pain. She doesn't want to seem weak again.

A few minutes later she goes to get up and go over to a patient, and she doesn't realise Arthur is watching. She gets up on the wrong foot and her leg gives way. She has to hold herself up on the desk and Arthur rushes over to her.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"It's fine, it's' fine..." She says, wincing slightly.

"Is there something wrong with your leg?"

"No." She says, but she lifts up her trouser leg slightly to check. Her ankle is badly swollen.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. Don't worry." But she looks up at Chantelle.

"Did she...!"

"No.." She says but she is clearly lying. She walks off, trying not to cause a fuss.

Chantelle holds it in her hands. For a second she thinks maybe she should change her mind and not do it after all. Then she remembers everything she'd had to watch. Everything she'd felt. And tears sting her eyes and she feels a pain in her heart that she'd never really felt before. And it slips out of her fingers. That was it, there was no going back now.


	5. And I broke down

Zoey's smile would fade a little every day. Only when no one was looking. She would pretend she was fine. She would joke and laugh with anyone, but when she was on her own she looked lost. Alone. Scared.

Zoey opens her locker to find another ominous white envelope. Her heart sinks as she pulls out yet another threatening letter.

Leave now. Forget you ever did this.

And more. Spelled out in newspaper. She slips it into her bag with the others. She'd received one every day for a few weeks. She HAS to find out who it is. Before things get any worse.

Not that the answer isn't obvious. It's staring her in the face. But she is so shaken up inside that she has no clue who would want to do such a thing.

The next day Zoey is sat at the desk, with the envelopes spread out before her. She is in earlier than normal, and she thinks she has time to work things out before anyone gets in. She is wrong.

"Hi." Says a familiar voice. Zoey stands up and turns round to face Arthur.

"Hey." She says.

"What are those?"

"Oh...just...erm..." She says, trying to collect them up.

"Look." He says, and she stops. He holds her hands and looks into her eyes and says "There's something worrying you. If this has anything to do with it, please, just tell me, I want to help you."

"Okay..." She says and sighs.

Zoey goes off to tend to patients while Arthur reads every note. She tries to stop thinking about it. Normally she'd find it easy to take her mind off things with a song, but the events of the past few weeks had stirred up her feelings, and she didn't really know how she felt anymore. Besides, all of the patients are asleep, and she wouldn't want to wake them. Everything is quiet, and she wanders around, not really knowing what to do. Suddenly a patient starts to deteriorate, and all is forgotten, until later.

At about 10am, Zoey goes back to retrieve the envelopes that she hid behind the bin.

"Those, those are horrible." Says Arthur who appears behind her. She turns round and nods at him, she can't say anything because she feels like a lump is building in her throat. She manages to stutter out,

"I...I just don't understand..." And she leans against him. For once in his life, Arthur feels like he actually understands emotions and her puts his arms around her, slightly awkwardly.

Chantelle puts her head around the door at that exact moment, and she has to close her eyes. She steps back behind the door, and sinks against the wall. If there's one feeling that could be stronger than love, it's heartbreak.

"I just don't know what to do..." Zoey says, fighting to stop the tears from falling.

"Why don't you report it. You know, to someone big." Arthur says quietly.

"Is it worth it? Won't they just think I'm weak?"

"No." He says softly, " this is wrong."

"Shall I go now?"

"Yeah, go on, I'll cover for you."

"Okay..." She says, trying to compose herself before walking off. "Genius!" She calls to him just as she leaves. He smiles to himself.

"Where's that girl gone?"

"She has a name you know."

"Where's that weird girl gone?"

"What IS your problem with her?" Arthur said, his eyes narrowing.

"She's always doing something mysterious. Bunking off."

"She's just got some problems she has to sort out!"

"Mental problems more like."

"I don't know why I even BOTHER to talk to you Chantelle."

"I'm sorry, but she can't just do what she likes... it really wasn't me you know."

"Just shut up. I'll never believe you."


	6. Finding out

"I didn't really want to ask, but I thought I should just try and stop it now..."

"Well I think it was quite right of you, given the circumstances." Says Hansen, a 'letter' in either hand.

"There's a security camera outside the locker rooms. I've written down a list of the times the past 7 letters could have been put in there...and I just wondered if I could see the footage, so I could find out who it was."

"Well, it's good to see you've thought this through. That shouldn't be too difficult." Zoey sits there in silence as he clicks on his computer. She finds it strange how everything can be found on computers these days. There is a sudden beep.

"Ah. There is something I must attend to. I trust I can leave you to watch on your own?"

"Erm...yes?" Zoey says as Hansen walks out. She walks round to the computer and skips to the first time.

There is one person that has appeared all six timed so far. It's a girl, and she seems to generally wear her hair in a bun. But the security camera is mounted high up, so you can never see her face. Also, it is in black and white, and Zoey hasn't really been around for long enough to get to know EVERYONE. But on the last day, the last letter, the girl looks up. Chantelle's angelic face looks straight into the camera, and it sends chills down Zoey's spine. She rewinds and plays it again to be sure. It couldn't possibly be her! She was so nice. But now the last piece of the puzzle fits into place.

It was supposedly the end of her shift now, so Zoey sneaks out, just leaving a post-it note that says:

Thanks for the help, I think it would be better of for me to sort this out myself.

That night, there is a heavy fog in the air, and it doesn't go away...

The next day (well, the evening):

"Zoey! Zoey! Did you find out who is was?" Zoey stares out into the bleak foggy night outside, because she can't really bear to meet Arthur's eyes.

"I don't know if I should tell you." She says quietly.

"I thought you could tell me anything..." He says, hurt.

"It..." She says, lowering her voice even more, "it was...Chantelle..."

"Chantelle?!" He says loudly.

"What?" Replies Chantelle, from the other side of the ward. "What about me?

"You did this..." He says angrily. Zoey steps forward and places a hand on his arm. He looks down at her and she says,

"Don't get angry, Arthur."

"What did I do?"

"You...you wrote those notes to me." Zoey says sadly.

"What...what notes..." Chantelle says, obviously lying.

"Why?" Zoey asks.

"Me and Arthur, we had a great relationship before you came here." Arthur laughs sharply, but Zoey ignores him. "The day before you arrived, we split up. I was devastated. My friend had just started dating an old boyfriend of mine... And you and Arthur getting together was the last straw. I just felt like everyone was moving on from me. I'm sorry...I'll leave you two alone, I promise!" Tears start to spring to Chantelle's eyes.

"I'm so sorry..." Zoey says. "If I'd known..." She turns to Arthur and says. "We can give her a second chance, right?"

"Second chances?" Arthur says, his voice rising. "Chantelle has had PLENTY of second chances." Zoey looks puzzled but he carries on. "The night when she couldn't come out with me, because she was actually with another guy. When she said she didn't love me, and broke my heart, then I let her kiss me. And I fell in love with her again. Then she says she doesn't like me again. But I didn't give up just yet." There was no one else on the ward anyway, so it's silent. "But finally, I gave up, when I saw a photo of her kissing another guy. When she's meant to be MY girlfriend. The night I invited her out, and she said she had a funeral to go to. Some funeral." Zoey is speechless. She stares at Arthur, who is just looking at the floor, for a few seconds, and then turns round to see Chantelle dash out of the doors.


	7. Crashing

They both run after her to the entrance. Zoey is a lot faster, and she manages to be able to keep close enough to Chantelle to see her through the thick fog once they get outside. Zoey keeps shouting after her, even when they have run out of the hospital grounds. There is no cars on the road and Chantelle eventually stops, almost halfway across the road.

"I just want to leave...and I'll never come back..." She says.

"Don't leave. When I first met you, you were the nicest person I'd ever met. You still are...I forgive you, please just come back."

"Arthur hates me, what I did to you was wrong, how can I face it? Once everyone finds out...''

"They don't need to find out! And Arthur, he just doesn't understand yet! I'm sorry I didn't know...you were just upset. It doesn't matter!"

"But you're just perfect..."

"I'm many things, Chantelle, but I'm not perfect."

"I don't believe you, but okay." Chantelle says and she begins to walk back.

The night is so dark and the fog is so thick, that they don't see the car's headlights, until it's too late.

Arthur arrives there just in time to watch his girlfriend jump into the road to save his ex-girlfriend.

But Zoey got them out of the way in time for them not to suffer fatal injuries.

The next few minutes are a blur. There is a certain de ja vu about the way Arthur sits in the waiting room again, another dark night, except this time he's not holding broken glasses. A doctor comes over and tells him that Zoey has fractured her wrist, while Chantelle has dislocated her shoulder and most probably broken part of her arm. The choice is who to go and see first.

Of course he goes to see Zoey first.

"Oh my gosh, I fractured my wrist." She says. "I've never broken a bone before. They're going to have to put a cast on it you know...my arm is going to be so heavy..."

"Why aren't you upset? I don't get it..."

"These things happen. I might have saved someone's life, why shouldn't I be happy?"

"But we save people's lives every day..."

"Exactly. This is just another one. Now go and speak to Chantelle."

"What? Why!?"

"She's in a bad place right now, just tell her you're sorry!"

"But I'm not sorry!"

"You are really...just say you're sorry it has to be this way but it had to happen."

"Do I have to?"

"Hahaha...you sound like a child."

"Fine." He says, sticking his bottom lip out jokingly.

"Sorry? You're not sorry!" Arthur sighs.

"I AM." He persists.

"I don't believe you. You hate me." Chantelle says, and bursts into tears. They both sit there for an awkward minute, with occasional sobs from Chantelle. He walks off and leaves her, after all, someone has to go and help with Keller, what with two nurses missing.

After his shift, Arthur tries to sneak out past the ward without either Chantelle or Zoey noticing. Like that was ever happening.

"Are you going home now? You must be tired. Did you even sleep last night? You've basically been here nearly a whole day." Zoey's voice makes Arthur jump.

"Yeah I'm going now...why are you still here?"

"They have to check us over. They were short staffed, so I said me and Chantelle could wait a bit. She could do with staying a bit longer anyway. Oh! Oh yeah! How did she take it?"

"She didn't."

"What? What did you say to her?"

"Not a lot. She just started crying. I can't deal with crying."

"It's all about comforting people. Just, like...body contact. Or ish. Not like...just be kind of close but not so close it's saying anything."

"What?"

"Just go back."

"Okay...but tomorrow" Says Arthur reluctantly. "I have to go now. In fact, why can't you leave?"

"They still have to do checks, and it's really short staffed. I said me and Chantelle could wait, besides, she could do with staying here a bit longer.

Another night passes, and the next night the rain is pouring down outside. Arthur arrives with wet hair, and Zoey laughs at him. Both Chantelle and Zoey are back in normal clothes, not long from leaving. He carries on to the end of the ward where Chantelle still is.

"Back again?" She says dully.

"I just wish you could see I'm sorry." And he sits down and places his hand on the bed. His eyes widen slightly as she places hers on top, but he tries not to snatch it away.

"If you were sorry then you'd love me. And you'd be fine with this..."

And Chantelle kisses him. He pulls himself away and stands up. "You aren't sorry then." She says.

"I ...I am...but you just KISSED ME. When my girlfriend is just down there, and she saves your life a couple of days ago. What...what sort of person are you?"He says, and runs away.

"What now?"

"She... She just kissed me..." Zoey frowns a little and says,

"Well, did you want her to kiss you?"

"...no...No! Of course not!"

"Well then you did nothing wrong did you. Just let ME talk to her for God's sake."

"Oh, okay."

Zoey gets out of the bed and walks down the ward, with Arthur following nervously.

"So, where is she?"

"There...she should be there." He says, and points to an empty bed.

"Oh, not again."

They both dash to the entrance to watch Chantelle drive off in her car.

"What?! Why is she driving? She can't!"

"We have to go after her."

"Just leave it!" The rain is still heavy.

"We can't!" Zoey shouts, and climbs into her own car, and Arthur gets into the passenger seat.

"She'll have to stop. Isn't it dangerous?

"No, no there isn't anything wrong with her now. She never broke her arm at all." And Zoey speeds out of the car park.


	8. The payphone in Abbots Wibbley

After driving for a while, both cars turn onto the motorway. The car has been in absolute silence, but Arthur glances at Zoey to see her face has turned while. He can see she's breathing fast.

"What is it?"

"Well...I...I didn't pass my test that long ago...I haven't driven very much in the dark...now it's dark...and it's raining and we're on the motorway...I'm scared..."

"Oh gosh." He says, so quietly Zoey doesn't hear

"I...I..."

"Okay, stay calm," Arthur says, with a strange sense of reassurance to his voice that he hasn't really heard before. "Just concentrate on driving okay? Just calm yourself down."

"Thanks... I'm sorry...I can do this it's just..."

"It's fine. Just keep driving."

After they turn off the motorway, Chantelle leads them down a series of winding country roads. It's clean she has no idea where she is because whenever there is a turning she just takes a left, next time a right, then a left, then a right. But after what seems like a day, Chantelle's car slows to a halt at the edge of the road. Zoey stops behind it, and rushes straight to Chantelle's door so she can't run away. Chantelle gets out of the car.

"You won't give up, will you." Chantelle says quietly.

"I don't give up. Not on good people."

"I'm not a good person! I was horrible."

"The first time I met you, you were the nicest person I'd ever seen."

"Same here." Arthur adds. "Remember what I said before...before we...I said never change. But you did."

"We just want the old Chantelle back. I don't know her well enough yet."

"I just CAN'T come back. Everything I did was so strange."

"Stop thinking about the past. Just think of the future."

"Let's go home." Arthur says.

"We can't." Chantelle says. "We're lost. And also, I've run out of petrol."

"Oh God. It's freezing." Zoey says, and they all notice how the rain has plastered their hair to their cold faces.

"We can drive to the nearest village." Arthur says.

"No, my car's about to run out of petrol too. We'd never make it."

So they all sleep in Zoey's car, Zoey and Arthur in the front seats, and Chantelle sprawled across the back seats. They turn the heater on until the battery runs flat and all fall asleep.

Well, due to the fact they were completely lost, the next morning they find themselves in the middle of the countryside, with no signal, and no working cars. They walk along to the next village and use a payphone.

"Who first?" Zoey asks, picking up the receiver and putting coins in the slot.

"Ah, I guess we better call Hansen and say we can't make it in today." Chantelle says

"You're right." Zoey says pulling a piece of paper from her pocket and dialling one of the numbers written down.

"You don't memorise it?" Arthur asks.

"We don't all have genius memories you know. Shh!" she says as she hears the dialling tone."

"Hello?"

"Erm...hi, it's Nurse Taylor here with Dr. Digby and Nurse Lane."

"Okay?"

"Well, long story short we can't make it in today."

"There had better be a good reason for three members of staff being off."

"We're...we're in the middle of the countryside, with two broken down cars, and wet hair." She regretted adding the last bit.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Well give us an hour, and we can prove it." The other two look at her with puzzled faces, but she carries on. "I'm really sorry about this."

"I'll give you an hour. Goodbye." And the line goes dead.

"He's certainly not happy." Zoey says and she pulls out a card for the AA from her purse and adds more coins while she dials in the number. After a little while she says,

"They want to know where we are."

"But we don't know where we are." Chantelle says.

"I'm sorry, we don't really know where we are, could you hang on a second..." She says on the phone.

"I'll go and ask that man over there." Arthur says.

"You're obviously not from round 'ere are ya lad." The man says with a strong accent

"Sorry?"

"This is Yorkshire. You ought to go back t' place you came from."

"Chantelle, help." Arthur calls, weakly. "I can't understand a word this man is saying."

"Tha better be careful what tha says."

"Oh, no he didn't mean it like that!" Chantelle says. "Our cars broke down and we're lost, we just need to know where we are that's all."

"Oh, there's a reet nice lass. Tha's in the village of Abbots Wibbley."

"Thank you!' Chantelle says, and drags Arthur back to the phone box. "Abbots Wibbley, Yorkshire!" Chantelle shouts to Zoey.

"Our cars are just on a long windy road that leads to Abbots Wibbley in Yorkshire. Thank you so much!" Zoey says and puts the phone down. "Come on guys lets go!" She says, and starts running back down the road.

"How does she have the energy?" Chantelle says to Arthur.

"You know, I have no idea." "I still don't know how you're going to prove we're here!" He shouts to Zoey.

"Just you wait! Come on, catch up!"

When they arrive back at the cars (Arthur and Chantelle both breathless) the tow truck still hasn't arrived.

"Go and stand by the cars, and pull sad faces." Neither or them have the breath to argue back, so they do it. Zoey stands in front of the cars, and takes a picture of her pulling a sad face, with Arthur, Chantelle and the cars in the background.

"Very clever, but we have no signal." Says Arthur

"One step ahead." She opens up her email account, attaches the picture and sends it. "3G."

"Technology these days. I don't get it!" Arthur says. Chantelle and Zoey both burst out laughing. "What?!"

**So my story suddenly changed from dark evil jealousy to a sort of comedy, but I couldn't help it. I came up with the idea and...well come on, you have to admit this would be so funny! I don't know whether to end it there or not, so please review! If you want me to keep writing, send me ideas, because I'm out of them! :) Thank you so much for reading this!**


End file.
